the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Athene Thalemar
“Strength and growth come only through continuous effort and struggle.” - ''Athene Thalemar '''Athene Thalemar' is among the scarce species of elf- Avariel. While her main practice consists of dual blades, she studies the art of magic, and has developed her own abilities. Having parted from her family and community, she roams the land as a lone wolf, seeking nothing but a well-determined path to her future. Background Athene is a quiet, stealthy woman whom parted ways with the Thalemar family due to the death of her father bringing about her mother’s favoritism toward her younger sister, Lorelei Thalemar. She left her family at the bittersweet age of 16, with no set direction or path in front of her; only the desire to find herself, and perhaps seek work and loyal companionship. Not much else is known of Athene, as she herself does not know of her own whereabouts, except that she has determined herself to be only a few miles south of civilization. She has spent her time in the forests studying nature, embracing it, and developing a small sense of magic within her palms, while improving her skills with her dual daggers. Appearance Her porcelain skin nearly glows under the moonlight, and has grown out her blonde hair, however pulling half of it back into a neat ponytail using a piece of torn ribbon obtained from her family’s house the night she ran away, particularly for instances of necessary focus (i.e. projects, combat, etc.). Her sapphire-colored eyes give her a sense of mystery. Her typical attire consists of thin, grey-ish cropped tops and skirts, covered partly with gold and silver-plated armor over her shoulders, breasts, and forearms. To protect her legs, she wears a pair of white fur stockings under a pair of brown thigh-high combat boots. She also has a favorite blue-grey hooded cloak, under which her wings are hidden, worn at all times. She is most easily identified by the intriguing scar over her right eye, obtained after her first and last bout with a large, white beast, which would soon become a forest friend of hers. Personality As mentioned above, Athene is quiet, and peaceful with nature. However, she is not among those to pick fights with- verbal or not. She is fierce and strong, fighting mostly for herself, but also willing to come to the aid of those deserving of it. She views the world as a conundrum of esoterica, full of opportunities, despite her years of being isolated and beaten down by her family and village, which she refuses to name. She particularly enjoys the idea of having one or two close friends, as opposed to multiple friends at arm’s length. Athene is intelligent, brave, and cautious. One may describe Athene as a silent hero. Relationships August, "Gus" Athene’s only friend, August, or “Gus”, is a large, white beast of an unknown specie. He appears to be a cross between a lion and a white wolf. Athene met Gus two months after leaving her home, and her fear for the beast resulted in a battle between the two, ending in an exhaustive tie. They end up sitting together afterward, respecting the strength and techniques of one another, before becoming long-lasting friends of the forest. They live and spend their days together in the forests up north, venturing about the mountains. His God-like wisdom keeps her on her feet when the terrain is seemingly too tough to handle. Category:Characters Category:Outworlder